


breakfast in bed

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breakfast in Bed, Crofters, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus wants to treat his boyfriend.





	breakfast in bed

Remus presses a tiny kiss to his boyfriend's sleeping cheek, then slips out of bed as quietly as he dares, dashing out the door and down the stairs in his bare feet. He has to hurry if he wants to be back with breakfast before Logan wakes up. Logan wakes up _early _and he wants to be done before then. It will ruin the surprise otherwise, and Remus hates when that happens.

This time of day, the only one up and bustling about the kitchen is Patton, and he greets Remus with a surprised smile.

"What's got you up so early?" Patton asks. Remus grins, the corners of his mouth stretching.

"Wanna make Logan breakfast!" He says brightly. "Do you think he likes deodorant? I could break out the good stuff!" Privately, he can't help but enjoy the alarm that flashes in Patton's eyes before a shaky laugh escapes.

"I think he'd like some toast," Patton advises instead. "That's usually all he eats for breakfast. Crofters on toast, with some coffee."

Remus thinks he detects a flash of envy in Patton's eyes when he plucks free a jar of blackberry Crofters, setting it on the table. He's the only one aside from Logan who's allowed to touch his Crofters (although he knows Virgil does on a semi-regular basis and Logan doesn't contest it because he's just relieved the anxious side is actually eating something).

"Thanks!" Remus sing-songs when the toast pops up and Patton hands it over. He spreads each slide thick, knowing how Logan likes it, and arranges the diagonally cut slices semi-neatly on a blue plate. Blue for Logan. He sets Logan's constellation mug on the tray, full of steaming hot coffee, just the way Logan prefers. For a moment, he pictures what would happen if it spills (_bubbly blisters on shiny red hot skin_), but the thought passes.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Patton calls after him as he ascends the steps, tray clenched tightly in both hands. His brother's door remains resolutely closed and he breathes a sigh of relief. He can't drop the tray. He just _can't_. And his boisterous brother would almost certainly bump into him. Virgil won't be getting up any time soon, he realizes. He only gets up when Patton calls him for breakfast, and even that isn't a guarantee. Deceit also never gets up for breakfast if he can help it, preferring to stay in a cocoon of warmth for as long as possible.

To his delight, Logan is still sleeping when he returns, setting the breakfast tray on the bedside table with a gentle clink. Then he crawls back into bed, snuggling tight.

"Wakey wakey, Lo Lo!" He crows into Logan's ear. Logan stirs at once, blinking the sleep from his eyes and smiling up at Remus with heart-stopping sweetness.

"I made you breakfast in bed!" Remus says happily, springing the surprise on him. Logan looks around, vision blurry until Remus helpfully hands him his glasses.

"So you did," Logan says, a smile playing about his mouth. "Thank you, cephy." The use of Remus's treasured nickname, a shortening of the word 'cephalopod', has him relaxing bonelessly against Logan's side as his boyfriend pushes himself to a sitting position, ready to examine the breakfast tray.

"Crofters," Logan says in surprise.

"Of course," Remus says smugly. "As if I'd give you anything else. Patton talked me out of deodorant." Logan laughs.

"And how scandalized was he at the suggestion?" Logan asks. He knows Remus too well, Remus decides. Not that that's a _bad_ thing...

"Very!" He declares cheerfully. "It was great!"

"I will have to take your word for it," Logan says dryly, taking a sip of coffee. "Thank you, Remus. This was a lovely way to wake up." Remus reddens under his boyfriend's praise.

"I had to," Remus explains. "'Cause I love you. And you know. Butts." Logan smiles.

"I love you, too," he says, and takes another sip.


End file.
